Engadgements and Fights
by MizzAliceCullen
Summary: What will happen? Will Bella really marry Edward or will a new guy in town with a seacret of his own catch her eye?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight but I love it!**

**This is my first fan-fiction so could you please revi****ew!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's Point of view!**

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns all!_

Relief washed over me as I spotted Edwards dark Volvo parked in-front of my house.

I cut the engine of my truck and leaped out fishing the keys out of my pocket, I was about to shove them into the lock when the front door flung open and an all too solemn looking Edward greeted me.

He looked too serious to have been paying any attention to the game that was echoing around the house from the T.V. He turned swiftly to look at Charlie… the words came out quick and fast "Bella, will you marry me?"

I peaked over his shoulder to see Charlie's response but he was not at all shocked and it would appear that this was clearly the topic of discussion before I had arrived home.

I stared into Edwards deep golden eyes and noted my favorite crooked smile spread across his face.

Then the words just slipped out like they were naturally meant to be, "Yes! I love you!" I waited, filled with joy for his answer "I love you too!" then he turned to Charlie to ask if he would mind me going to his house to spread the news. Charlie was incapable of objecting. Edward had flung me into his arms and had his cool lips pressed to mine before I had even realised my feet were off the floor!

The next thing I knew was that we speeding down the road towards his house. "So how did you convince Charlie?" I asked still dazzled by the last 5 minutes. I was now engaged to Edward Cullen, was wearing a ring and Charlie was fine with it!

"Well Alice actually came over today and we convinced him this was a good thing. He was like putty in her hands". "Ok. Let me get this straight. You are going to change me so I won't be easy prey for Victoria?" I tried to keep my voice even but it broke on 'Victoria'.

In an instant, Edward had parked outside his house and was leading me through the front door. As soon as I was inside I was met by a huge chorus of "CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Obviously all of them had been in on this. They gave me a minute to recover before Emmet's voice rang out "Hey Bella, wanna see your new car?" His voice was too excited to be referring to any normal car and I didn't want to burst his bubble so I nodded and said "Ok".

I had asked Edward not to but he thought that my Truck was too slow and I didn't argue. I followed the Cullens' into their massive garage, and to my astonishment there was the most elegant sports car I had ever seen. "It's an Aston-Martin DV11; it hasn't even come out in Europe yet." Edward explained watching my face carefully as if my reaction was the most important thing in the world and if his eyes moved away from my face for one second he would miss it.

I couldn't tell what expression was on my face or how long we stood like that but finally Carlisle's voice cut through the silence "Edward why don't you take Bella for a drive home?"

I looked up to see Edwards's expression but his granite face was smooth and unreadable. "Sure" he said his voice light and clearly pleased. He opened the driver's door for me and I clumsily slid onto the seat.

The next thing I knew was that he was beside me in the passenger seat waiting for me to start the engine. The keys were dangling from the ignition and all I had to do was turn it, gingerly I reached forward and slowly turned my wrist. Suddenly the car came to life with a soft purring sound.

"Edward, I asked you not to" I said softly trying not to hurt his feelings "I didn't." he said excitedly, and then quickly added "We all did to welcome you to the family!" "Edward?" I asked before driving out of the garage door Emmet had just opened for me. The Cullen's were now standing on either side waving goodbye to me. "Yes Bella? What is it?" he replied.

I tried to concentrate on driving to keep my voice level. "When will you change me?" I asked, my voice sounding squeaky. He composed his face before speaking "Soon" he answered slowly causing me to wonder just how soon. "So how do you like you're new car?" he asked changing the subject. "I love it!" I squealed in delight. I was amazed by how easily this car handled and how I got home in 10 not 20 minutes, a new record. I parked the car and walked towards the house Edward at my side. I pulled the door open to find Charlie, Jacob and Billy all squeezed onto one couch talking.

"Hi" I interrupted pulling Edward through the door after me. We sat on the couch opposite the three men. "Hi Bella, we were just discussing your engagement to Edward" Charlie happily responded. "Would anyone like tea?" I asked suddenly desperate to flee the room. "Sure" everyone responded. I quietly slipped out of the room; Edward followed excusing himself to help. I raised the kettle and started pouring the now boiled water into three cups, not very successfully burning my hand because it was shacking so hard I couldn't control it.

Suddenly Edwards cool hand pressed on top of mine easing the pain and steadying my hand. I heard Billy raising from the couch and slipping into his wheelchair in the next room. Edward removed his hand and sat on the bench next to me casually. Then Billy entered the kitchen. My heart sped up.

"Hi Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked "sure" I replied unwillingly "alone" he answered impatiently "whatever it is I sure Edward can handle hearing it" I answered stubbornly like a little child.

"Well are you sure you have made the right decision?" came his raspy voice "Yes" I answered more sure than I had ever been. "Do you love him?" he asked "of course I do" I answered eyeing Edward as his mouth pulled into my favorite crooked smile again. "Dose he love you?" he asked mockingly "yes" I said firmly. "Are you 100% safe" he asked expecting a no. "Safer than with your dog!" I shouted stalking out of the kitchen to find Edward lying lazily across on of the couches smiling up at me. He had no doubt heard the whole conversation and what Billy thought with his special talent. I just hoped Jacob hadn't.

I sat down next to him as he shifted himself to sit upright. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Please review with some ideas and tell me if you think I should continue!

Thanks!


	2. The new family

I do not own Twilight!!!

Set a couple of days later.

**Bella POV:**

'Have you heard?' Alice squealed, as she applied more eyeliner to me. Today was a Saturday. Edward had gone hunting and left me to face the evil Alice and her life threatening makeovers.

'No Alice, have they now named a brand of eyeliner after you?' I said mockingly, as she shot me a death glare. This look meant I would pay.

She would keep me hear locked up in the bathroom for an extra hour before dragging me to the mall.

'There is a new kid at school!!!' Alice shrieked, without even making a slip in my eyeliner as she did so.

'Like you or me?' I asked suspiciously. Knowing Alice, she probably wouldn't get so excited over a human.

'I don't know!!!' she screamed, causing me to block my ears and seek relief from this evil soprano pixie. 'Carlisle can't work them out. Their family is coming to live in forks. They will be at school on Monday.'

'Great' I sighed. Sometimes I wished Edward could read my mind. I would me screaming 'Get me out of hear now!!!' If he could.

'How many are there?' I asked, pretending to care. Maybe if I was lucky enough I could distract her and she would forget.

'Not sure' she responded.

'Can't you just vision them or something?' I asked, genuinely intrigued.

'Not at the moment, we think there like the Quintalets' Interesting.

That would be a great opportunity. Edward was against me being with Jacob since he wasn't allowed over the boarder to La-Push. I could hand around with them to escape Alice! Provided they weren't dangerous.

Wait when did I ever care about danger? The face that I was still with Edward proved that.

Once we were at the mall and I was watching Alice impatiently snapping at the assistant who was trying to explain why they had no stilettos.

I looked to my left and out the shop window into the rest of the mall. Right in front of me was the huge indoor fountain that people throw coins in for luck.

I noticed a small group of people I didn't recognise over by the fountain.

'Alice' I whispered, tugging on her sleeve. Immediately she stopped.

'Yes?' She asked in a patient voice.

'Are those the new kids?' I pointed towards the fountain on the other side of the glass wall covering the shop.

'Wow!! Yes, let's say hi.' As Alice dragged me towards the group I was filled with relief that she had just let me gat out of trying on like 70 pairs of shoes back their.

I looked over my shoulder and felt sorry for the poor shop assistant that was picking up all the shoes that Alice had left.

'Shouldn't we help put the shoes away?' I demanded.

'That's her job!' Alice snapped as we approached the group.

As we introduced ourselves to the family I noticed that their eyes were not human colored or vampire, they were something else entirely.  
I learned that their was Mark and Sydney, Paul and Mandy, Shaun and their parents were called Vincent and Carroll. I felt sorry for Shaun because he was like Edward before he met me, the only one without someone.


	3. Ignorance is bliss!

I do not own Twilight! Please review and give me some ideas!!!

Please review with some ideas!!!

**Bella's POV:**

I felt my cheeks warming as I said hi and introduced myself. He introduced himself in a warm deep voice, much like Edwards.

I noticed that their eyes were not human or Vampires. They sort of pulsed in a bluish purple colour.

When Alice and I got home we told Carlisle about the new family's eyes. He denies ever seeing anything like it though.

The next day at school

It was one of those rare sunny days that kept the Cullen's away from school on their said 'Camping' trips. But I knew the truth.

The days they stayed away did not worry me so much anymore. After the Cullens left I can now only be grateful that they came back.

'I sat down in my usual place for English, spreading my books across the desk. The person who used to sit next to was called Josh.

He moved away to California at the end of first term so I have sat on my own for two terms. Mike keeps on insisting on sitting next to me but I prefer to sit alone.

So it really startled me when I hear someone ask, 'Bella? Do you mind if I sit next to you?' I would know that deep, soft voice anywhere. I looked up into the most glorious eyes I have ever seen. They were a bluish purple that seemed to be pulsating out of the middle.

'Sorry!' I apologized, while moving my books.

'It's ok, how are you?'

'Good Shaun, how are you?' I felt myself blush as I said his name.

'So, who's this Edward guy everyone's talking about? Mike said he's your boyfriend' this news startled me. Mike of all people for him to talk to. My life was over! What had he said?

'Yeah, he is.' Shaun's face dropped visibly at this information but he tried to hide it.

'Vampire girl' he whispered under his breath so low that I could hardly hear, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to.

I shivered at the thought of Mike talking to him, poising his mind. After Mike tried to kiss me in first term and Edward punched him Mike has, lets just say, said some not very nice things about me.

'Since their not here today and I know why. How about you sit with us at lunch and we'll explain.' Shaun's voice was like music to my ears.

It was even more hypnotizing. What would Edward say if he knew I was falling for someone he know nothing about and could be even more dangerous than himself and Jacob?

Oh well! I haven't been known for my good decisions so I said yes.

When lunch time rolled around I stepped out of building 9 were I had just had P.E and was greeted by the best surprise of my life.

I was so tired I could drop dead on the spot but when I say Shaun I bolted upright and forget about sitting with his family art lunch.

He led me to one of the old trees by placing his hand on the small of my back. When we reached the tree he sat down and I followed suit by sitting next to him on the unusually dry grass. The grass in forks in normally wet.

As I sat down he pulled me closer to him, I didn't mind of course. As we sat their, me resting into his chest, his arm around me, He reached over to his left and grabbed something that was placed by his books. It was an apple and a ceaser salad. I ate the apple and shared the ceaser salad with him.

As we sat with the warm sun on our faces a thought struck me. He hadn't told me about the others yet.

'How do you know about the Cullens?' I tried to ask casually, but the word 'Cullens' came out like I had chocked.

'Because I know their kind' He said breezily 'It's not safe for you to be around them like that.'

'Like what?' I asked

'Well, like you and Alice in the mall, you best friends, how you are so close to Edward. You love him. You also regard Carlisle and Esme like your second parents. You want to be one of them.' I was astonished at how much he knew. It was unsafe for him to know more about the Cullens than they knew about him.

'And how do you know that' I asked. I should feel threatened, scared and vulnerable. Edward wasn't here to protect me and I was with him. Isabella Swan could go missing without a trace any minute now. But I was unable to feel threatened around him.

'I'm a reader' He must have noticed my blank look because he took the liberty to explain. 'We can hypnotize people, read their minds and more. I'll show you some day.'

His words rang in my ears, the same words Edward had said before taking me to the meadow and showing me himself in the sun: I'll show you some day.

'Do you have a heart beat?' I asked sarcastically.

'Of course' He pressed my palm to his chest as Jacob had done but his was slower. More steady. Like a humans.

'Ok, if you can read minds, can you read mine? Edward can't.' Curiosity rang clearly in every word I said.

'Yes, you like me more than Edward but you're afraid he'll be mad at you. You think he'll love having me to read your mind through but you still don't want him to read your mind. You love him but still want me. Your afraid that Alice will force you to go shopping after school and are hopeing I'll get you out of it as she cant see me and you can't rely on Jacob incase he lays another move on you.' I was astonished at how much he knew he had me all figured out, way more than Edward ever could.

'Are you like them in any way?' My curiosity took over, leaving my sensible side behind. "Do you have special abilities, strength, immortality, speed, anything?'

I waited as his face took over a look of disbelief. Probably at how I could come forth with such a question directally.

_***Please review!!!! If you have any ideas please let me know and I'll use them!!!**_


	4. ideas!

Guys sorry about this but I need more Ideas!!!

Think of some and send them to me!!!

If I don't get any I'll probably just give this story up!!!

If you want to see it continued u better review with some ideas soon!!!


End file.
